The Blue Flames Trilogy: Part 1 - Breakout
by MissMiu
Summary: In this world their our ancient artifacts known as "Gears" lying dormant throughout the world from ancient time. However, to unclock the key to the even greater treasure four keys are required.Everyone's after these gears to solve the bigger puzzle. .Not good with summaries. Just read it and like. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno. AU.


1 hour passes. 2 hours pass. And yet another hour passes. Time moves so slowly when you've been locked away in room for who knows how ":Aunt" slams the door shut behind her and walks up the wooden stairs that creak every time one of her feet slams down on a step. Not that I remember what the stairs, because the last time I was out of my room was when I was so small I was still wearing pull-ups. I never understood why but everytime I bring it up my Aunt lashes out me, screaming, and getting all worked up. Nobody knows I exist. I've never had any friends but the ones in crayon that hang on bedroom wall.

"Sakura!" my :Aunt yells with impatience in her voice.

"Yes, :Auntie ?!" I yell back at her but not with the same hard tone as her.

"I brought you dinner."

She slips the same white, chipped plate under the door like usual and moves her hand away quickly as if I have some disease. I am tired of it. Tired of being nothing. I know what I have to do. I have always been too scared to try and go out the window and run away. I was always afraid of my :Aunt catching me. Not anymore. I'm tying of being treated this way, I want to venture out and go on adventures. I want to be like the adventurous girls in my stories. I want to be brave. To be free. To feel human.

 _But, you are not._

A voice rings in my ears but I ignore it preparing a bag of my necessaires.

Toothbrush. Underwear. Extra clothes. Flashlight. Pocket knife. And some other things. I may never have set a foot outside my room before tonight but being a bookworm does come in handy eventually.

My room usually on the verge of messy but somewhat neat. Like there isn't a bunch of random things everywhere but more like there are some things that are scattered around the carpeted floor. My tiny bathroom is very neat, though. I have a bunch of board games and I play with my old teddy bear, it's pretty sad but it's really all I can play. I have a bookshelf which actually has many books and also held my diary which I try to write in daily.

There isn't much to do. I fix the blankets that are on top of the bed in the corner of my room and put the books that are scattered around my room back on the shelves. There is nothing more for me, the disease, here in this house.

I pull back the curtains and use my nails (and the pocket knife) to claw at the wood that covered the window. I knew it would work and I am very glad for that a did. As I pull the window up I never look back. I look down and see the bushes below my window, I jump down forgetting my Aunt's house has two levels and land in the bushes. I am sure I will have lots of knicks and scratches but I get up and start running. It was a short time before I reached the town and I realized that there was some sort of festival perhaps going on. I run through the people dressed in colorful clothes and some with masks but I see the faces of the people without.

Some people gasped and others just stared at me wide-eyed., while others snicker. I keep running hearing more gasps but not looking at all of the stares because I know they would be painful and that's the moment when I reach the edge of town.

There are many guards surrounding the thick wall that stops people from going into the forest. It is HUGE, mossy, and gray and looks like it has been there for hundreds of years. Nobody has even been near it since the days of my great-great grandmother I had been told. I run over to the wall and grab onto the vines that are growing off of its big gray bricks. It is a long climb but I make it to the top before my arms can give out. I swing my legs over the top of the wall, take a deep breath and drop down into the I open my eyes I pull back my tattered sleeves and see the bruises that I expected but there is nothing else to do so I make a camp after going deeper into the forest.

The fire blazed brightly in my eyes as I sat before it and tried to keep myself from becoming an ice cube. There was absolutely no way that living here on my own would be easy which I already knew that when I mustered the courage to jump from my bedroom window. I heard a twig break and held my bag close to my my body stiffened and I stared off into the trees, I saw nothing, but I felt as though I was being watched. Not feeling safe I packed up ( not before putting out the fire ) and continued on my journey through the forest.

 **I know it was boring but I hope you continue to read more and make sure to review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
